1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic distributing system and devices for use in distribution of electronic publications, and in particular relates to those to achieve a method for changing services by suppliers of the electronic publications to purchasers thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
In those days, in addition to printed publications through a medium of paper, being represented by such as books and various kinds of magazines and photographs and so on, so-called “electronic publications or books” are available to be distributed or purchased.
On the contrary to the fact that the printed publications, for instance books, are distributed from publisher through bookstores to readers, necessarily together with the substance thereof, however for the electronic publications, there exist distribution modes without the substance thereof, for example, by copying and transmitting the electronic information thereof, other than distribution mode with the substance, in which it is recorded in a recording medium.
In relation to the books which are distributed and purchased after being printed and published, the information itself which are printed on those books, and/or additional information, and further revised or renewed ones thereof are converted into electronic data to be distributed and purchased as such the electronic publications or books.
In this instance, since a reader who purchased a book had already paid a price for the information printed on that book, there obviously or potentially exists a possibility that she/he may require to discriminate from a reader who has not yet bought in the service.
To this, it is necessary for the distributors or sellers of the electronic publications to decide on whether the person who wishes to obtain the electronic book has already bought a book relating to that electronic book or not, thereby to change the service to her/him.
However, in the mode of distribution, for example on a home page with charge, in which searching, reading and/or obtaining of the electronic books are permitted only for registered members, the service to be provided for the reader is changed, depending upon whether she/he who wishes to obtain the electronic books is a registered member or not. However, it is impossible to change the service to be provided more exactly or minutely depending upon the respective fact that the reader has already bought the book relating to each of the electronic books.
Also, in a method where a discount condition is written into a recording medium on which the electronic book is written in when it is purchased, for the next purchasing of the electronic book, as in an electronic information automatic vending system described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 8-96230 (1996), for example, it is impossible for the reader to receive the service in relation to obtaining the electronic book even if she/he has already purchased that book.
Also, for example in the mode where the publication is distributed or sold being attached with a recording medium into which the electronic book is stored, as is practiced in a part of the printed publications, it is possible to practice a service of providing the electronic books related to the respective books for at least the reader who has purchased those. There is, however, a problem that, other than the reader who bought that book, a third person obtaining another recording medium being recorded with that electronic book by copying thereof can also read that electronic book unfairly and/or illegally.